Tsubaki Kasugano
, auch bekannt als Nummer 6, ist eine Tagebuchbesitzerin und das nominelle Oberhaupt des Omekata-Kultes, genannt das "Heilige Auge". Sie besitzt das Hellsichttagebuch (Senri Nikki). Aussehen Tsubaki ist thumb|leftein junges Mädchen, welches ungefähr im selben Alter wie Yuno Gasai ist. Sie hat violette Augen und dunkelblaues Haar, welches bis zum Boden reicht, ihr ins Gesicht fällt und ihr rechtes Auge verdeckt. Meist auch hat sie das rechte Auge verschlossen. An ihren Haaren ist noch eine rote Schleife gebunden. Sie trägt einen langen, roten Kimono. Charakter In der Öffentlichkeit verhält sich Tsubaki wie ein gut erzogenes Mädchen. Sie ist höflich, demütig und freundlich. Auch ist sie sehr intelligent, verlässt sich aber oft auf ihre bloße Intuition. Als Yukiteru Amano, Yuno Gasai und Keigo Kurusu bei ihr zu Besuch wahren, freundete sie sich mit Yukiteru an, welchen sie für süß und harmlos hält. Über den Aufenthalt formt sich eine Art Rivalität zu Yuno Gasai, welche ihr gegenüber von Anfang an Misstrauen hegt. Als ihre Vergangenheit ans Licht kommt, zeigt Tsubaki jedoch ihr wahres Gesicht. Bitter, wütend und sehr emtional, hat Tsubaki einen Hass auf die gesamte Welt, die Omekata Sekte, sowie ihr Leben und plant Gott zu werden, um die Welt zu zerstören und nach ihren Vorstellungen wiederaufzubauen. Sie ist hochgradig manipulativ und außerdem sehr grausam, was soweit geht, dass sie Minene Uryu foltern lässt, um an deren Wissen über die anderen Tagebuchbesitzer zu gelangen. Um ihre eigenen Schmerzen zu vergessen, will sie Yuno von ein ihren Sekten-Anhängern vergewaltigen lassen, was jedoch dank Yukiteru fehlschlägt. Fähigkeiten und Stärken Als Oberhaupt einer ganzen Sekte verfügt Tsubaki über sehr viele Anhänger, die jeden ihrer Befehle ohne jeden Skrupel befolgen, was schon für sich allein eine beachtlicher Vorteil gegenüber ihren Gegnern ist. Dieser Vorteil wird noch dadurch verstärkt, dass sie durch ihr "Klarsicht Tagebuch", welches sich in einer Schriftrolle befindet, jederzeit weiß, was ihre Anhänger sehen werden und diese so noch besser koordinieren kann. Auf sich allein gestellt ist Tsubaki durch ihr schlechtes Sehvermögen und ihre geringe körperliche Stärke jedoch eher hilflos. Auch werden die Vorhersagen ihres Tagebuches unzuverlässig, wenn ihre Anhänger sich irren. Geschichte Vor den "Survival Games" Nachdem ihre Eltern von Funatsu getötet wurden, wollten viele der Sekten Mitglieder aus der Sekte austreten. thumb|Tsubakis VergewaltigungUm die Sekte zu retten führte Funatsu mit Tsubaki ein "Initiationsritual" mit ihr durch. Letztendlich lockte er jedoch durch Geschlechtsverkehr mit der neuen Sektenanführerin neue Mitglieder in die Sekte. Der Ball ihrer Mutter war das einzige was sie bei Verstand hielt, nachdem er verschwand, wurde sie wahnsinnig. Tsubaki hatte ihren ersten Auftritt in der Kathedrale der Kausalität, wo sie sagte, sie könne Nr.1 zittern sehen. Ihr großer Auftritt war jedoch, als Keigo Kursu, Yukiteru Amano und Yuno Gasai bei ihr zu Besuch waren. Normalerweise macht sie keine Besprechungen ohne vorher einen Termin ausgemacht zu haben, doch dieses mal machte sie eine Ausnahme, doch erkannte sofort von Weiten, dass Yuno eine Gefahr ist. Nachdem Kursu, Yukiteru und Yuno angekommen sind, offenbarte sie sich als eine weitere Tagebuchträgerin. Yukiteru versteckte sich hinter Kursu aber Tsubaki kicherte. Sie sagte, dass das gemein wäre und sie nicht daran thumb|225x225pxinteressiert sei, eine Gottheit zu werden. Yukiteru atmetet auf und Tsubaki fuhr fort: Sie sagte, sie würde Minene Uryu bei sich gefangen haben und wäre bereit, sie mitgehen zu lassen... jedoch unter einer Bedingung. Die wäre, dass Yukiteru sie vor ihrem Dead End beschützen müsse. Yukiteru willigte ein und Tsubaki redete Yuno schlecht und sagte, dass er sich von dieser fernhalten solle. Kurz danach explodierte ein Kissen im Käfig und der ganze Raum fing zu brennen an. Tsubaki verschwand in den Flammen und ihre Anhänger töteten sich gegenseitig. Yukiteru rettete sie und sie schrie ihre Anhänger an, sie sollen sich wie Menschen verhalten, was diese wieder zur Vernunft brachten. Tsuabki merkte, dass der Feind die Schwäche ihres Tagebuches kannte und beschloss daher aus diesem engen Raum zusammen mit Yukiteru zu fliehen. Yuno hielt sie jedoch auf und erschlug einen ihrer Männer, welche sich tot stellten. Yuno gab Yukiteru die Chance mit ihr zu kommen und zu überleben oder bei Tsubaki zu bleiben und zu sterben. In diesem Moment, merkte Tsubaki wie gefährlich Yuno wirklich war. Yukiteru entschied sich, bei Tsubaki zu bleiben aber Yuno schnappte sich Yukiteru und lief weg. Tsubaki konnte noch Yukiterus Hand nehmen und versuchte Tsubaki mit Absicht gegen Eckwände knallen zu lassen, damit sie sie loswird. An einer Brücke angekommen, lief Yomotsu Hirasaka mit seinen hypnotisierten Anhängern auf das Dach und sprang auf die Brücke. Er sagte, er wäre nur wegen Tsubaki hergekommen, doch Yukiteru entschied zu bleiben. Sein Plan war es sich selbst in die Luft zu sprengen und dadurch zu sterben. Yuno gelang es schließlich Yomotsu geschickt umzubringen und war daraufhin total übermüdet. Tsubaki befahl ihren Männern Yuno und Yukiteru festzuhalten und erklärte Yukiteru ihren wahren Plan und regte sich über thumb|Yuno läuft AmokYomotsu auf, welcher den Plan ruiniert hat. Sie sagte, dass sie ihm noch eine Lektion mitgeben wolle, und küsste Yukiteru. Sie dachte nun, dass ihr Dead End nun nicht mehr da sei, wobei sie jedoch falsch lag. Yuno lief Amok und tötete zwei Menschen mit einer Axt und hackte Tsubaki die Hand ab. Yukiteru entkam und Tsubakis Anhänger nahmen Yuno gefangen. Nachdem Tsubakis Arm verbunden wurde, befasste sie sich mit Yuno und befahl allen Männern ihrer Sekte, sie zu vergewaltigen. Sie sagte in ihr Mikrofon, dass Yuno kurz davor sei ihre Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren und er sie nur retten könne, wenn er jetzt zu ihr komme. Tatsächlich kam Yukiteru und schütze Yuno vor ihren Vergewaltigern. Yukiteru und Yuno wurden von Tsubakis Anhängern umzingelt und Tsubaki thumb|Kurz bevor sie starbmeinte, dass sie gewonnen hätte, da sie jeden Schritt ihrer Mannen in ihren Tagebuch vorhersehen konnte. Da lag sie aber falsch, da Yukiteru den Ball ihrer Mutter nach ihr warf, welcher die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Anhänger inklusive ihrer auf sich zog. Yukiteru sah seine Chance und warf einen Dartpfeil mitten in Tsubakis Tagebuch. Tsubaki heulte und fragte den Ball, wo er die ganze Zeit über geblieben wäre. Kurz darauf starb sie mit ihrem Tagebuch. Mosaik Auch in Mirai Nikki Mosaik hat Tsuabaki einen kleinen Auftritt, wo sie dank ihres Hellsichtstagebuch Minene fand und ihre Anhänger auf sie hetzte. Paradox Anders as in Mosaik hat Tsubaki im zweiten Spin-Off Teil eine tragende Rolle. Nachdem Akise-kun erfuhr, dass Tsubaki von ihrer Sekte schamlos ausgenutzt wurde, bekam er Mitleid mit ihr und machte mit Ai Mikami und einer weiteren Komplizin von Kamado Ueshita einen Deal um Tsubaki zu retten. Aru tauschte Tsubaki und Ai miteinander aus, so das Ai Tsubakis Klamotten trug und die Sektenanhänger fälschlicherweise vermuteten, dass Ai Tsubaki sei, was jedoch nicht korrekt ist. Währenddessen flohen Aru und Tsubaki aus dem Haus aber wurden von Murmur und den Sektenanhängern erwischt, welche Tsubaki enttarnten. Aru konnte jedoch noch mit Tsubaki entkommen und zeigte ihr die schöne Welt außerhalb der Sekte. Auf dem Weg dahin war sie zwar der Meinung, dass Aru bloß wie alle Männer an ihrem Körper interessiert sei, was sich jedoch nach der Aussicht widerlegte. Auch schüttete Tsubaki kurz darauf Aru ihr Herz aus und erzählte ihm, wer eigentlich für den Tod ihrer Eltern verantwortlich sei. Aru machte sich währenddessen einen Plan, wie sie Funatsu stellen konnten. Am Ende des Kapitels rief Murmur an und drohte Aru, sollte er nicht mit Tsubaki wiederkommen. Tsubaki und Aru machten sich auf den Weg zurück und weihten Reisuke Houjou, der seine Eltern in diesem Paralleluniversum noch nicht verloren hatte in deren Pläne ein. Nachdem dann Tsubaki und Aru im Hauptgebäude von der Sekte gefunden wurde, gestand Funatsu vor allen Mitgliedern der Omekata-Sekte seinen Verrat an Tsubakis Eltern und den Gründern der Sekte, da er davon ausging, dass die ganze Omekata-Sekte von Yomotsu hypnotisiert sei. Das war jedoch eine falsche Annahme, da Reisuke vorher auch Yomotsu in Arus Pläne einweihte und dieser dann den Hypno-Effekt kurzzeitig aufhob. Die Mitglieder nahmen Funatsu fest und brachten Aru und Murmur sicher aus dem Gebäude. Tsubaki hielt sich an thumbAru fest und sagte, dass er echt unverschämt sei, einer Frau wie ihr keine andere Wahl zu lassen und küsste ihn. Auch im letzen Kapitel hatte Tsubaki zwei kurze Auftritte. Beim ersten Mal wurde erwähnt, dass sie dank der Veränderung der Survival Games wieder lächele. Beim zweiten Auftritt hat sie zusammen mit Marco Ikusaba und weiteren Anhängern von Kamado Murmur und Takao Hiyama aufgehalten, damit Aru Akise das letzte große Geheimnis lösen konnte. Auftritte *Mirai Nikki Band 1 *Mirai Nikki Band 2 *Mirai Nikki Band 12 *Mirai Nikki Mosaik *Mirai Nikki Paradox *Teilnahme *Manuelle Eingabe *Sprachmemo *Mirai Nikki Redial Beziehungen Beziehung:Yomotsu-Tsubaki|Yomotsu Hirasaka Beziehung:Yuno-Tsubaki|Yuno Gasai Beziehung:Tsubaki-Funatsu|Funatsu Galerie Trivia *Tsubaki ist nach der römischen Göttin Proserpina, der Göttin des Frühlings und der Blumen benannt. Proserpina wurde alle paar Monate in der Unterwelt gefangengehalten. *Es ist auch möglich dass sie nach Apollo, dem Gott der Prophezeiung und der Sonne benannt wurde. Ihr Name enthält das Kanji für Sonne (日) und ihre Anhänger glaubten, sie sei hellsichtig. *"Tsubaki" (椿) bedeutet "Kamelie". *Tsubakis Charaktersong heißt "Cries from Avici" von Aki Hata. Avici ist das tiefste Level in der buddhistischen Vorstellung der Hölle. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Tagebuchbesitzer Kategorie:Angehörige des Omekata-Kultes